RuneCrosse
RuneCrosse is a RuneScape minigame training Magic, Runecrafting, Attack, Defense, Strength, and Agility. It is based off of the sport of lacrosse. The sport uses sticks called crosses and uses the Goalie crosse, the Short crosse, and the Long crosse. The game is played with teams of a minimum of five to a maximum of ten. Play The sport is played with teams consisting of 5-10 players. Each team must have an equal amount of players in order to begin a game. A player can create their own team or play a random match, which has become more common than creating a team. A player can also use up to ten members of their clan to play as a team. Equipment Unlike other minigames, players must buy the equipment, which includes the helmet, platebody, platelegs, pinny, Crosse, and more. These types of equipment can actually be worn by players outside of the game as weapons and armor. The equipment can generally be bought at shops in Crossica but some other equipment can be bought in other places. Equipment can even be bought and sold at the Grand Exchange. Ballhandling The sport is played with a ball called the Spherical essence, which is a small, round Rune essence. It can be shaped into different types of Runes depending on how long it has been held in a stick with the times varying on different players' Runecrafting levels. As the ball is charging in a player's crosse, it grants the player some Runecrafting experience. The order of Runes created go like: Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Mind, Body, Chaos, Death, Cosmic, Law, Nature, Astral, Blood, Soul, Armadyl. In F2P worlds, the highest rune craftable is Nature. Each rune has its own power when selected. Once a Rune is used, it grants the player Magic experience. If the ball is turned over, none of the charged power is reset and the opposing team starts charging where the ball was originally left off. Hits The game allows hits, just like in real lacrosse. Hits grant experience in both Attack and Strength. In order to hit a player, one must click on the player and select "Attack (Player name)." Hits deal fatigue damage to the players, and when they run out, they cut their playing ability in half. The playing ability can only be recovered once the player charges a rune for a certain amount of time depending on their Runecrafting level. Hits can be blocked by clicking the player attempting to deal a hit, resulting in Defence experience. Players can also do dodges like the roll-dodge and face-dodge by pressing a space behind the player attempting to deal a hit, resulting in Agility experience. Goals Goals are scored by clicking on the goal. The closer a player is to the goal and the higher their Attack and Magic levels are, the higher the chance they have to score a goal. Goalies have different gamescreens rather than the normal RuneScape screen. They have an FPS sort of view and must click on the speeding ball to stop the shot. A successful stop results in Agility, Defense, Magic, and Runecrafting experience. When the goalie possesses the ball, their gamescreen reverts back to the normal RuneScape game screen until they lose possession of the ball. Rune Powers *Air - Passing Power - Player throws a 100% accuracy pass. Shooting Power - Player throws a faster shot. *Water - Passing Power - Player throws a pass which sprays water onto any opposing players in the vicinity of the receiver, knocking them down. Shooting Power - Player shoots a bounce shot splashing water on the goalie's screen, obstructing their view of the shot. *Earth - Passing Power - Receiver turns to stone for five seconds to block all hits. Shooting Power - Goalie freezes until shot is completed. *Fire - Passing Power - Player throws a quick pass hard to be intercepted. Shooting Power - Player shoots a quick ball which burns everybody in its path. *Mind *Body *Chaos *Death *Law *Cosmic *Nature *Astral *Blood *Soul *Armadyl - Passing Power - Player destroys opposing teammates around receiver for one minute. Shooting Power - Goalie disappears until shot is completed. Interception Power - Intercepting player is destroyed for two minutes. Crosses/Sticks Crosses are the main playing tools used during the game. They are used to hold the Spherical essence which transforms into runes depending on the time it is held in the stick. Crosses can also be wielded as weapons outside of the game. *Short crosse - The short crosse is the most basic, cheapest, and commonly used stick. The price range of the short crosse can range from 500-500,000 coins, depending on the material. It is mainly used by players playing the Attack and Midfield positions, but is occasionally used on Defense, too. *Long crosse - The long crosse is the most powerful and expensive type of stick. It ranges in price from 5,000-5,000,000 coins, depending on the material. It is restricted in use to Defense and Midfield only. *Goalie crosse - The goalie crosse is a unique stick exclusively used by the goalie. It is the only stick available for use by a goalie, and if a team does not have a player who possesses a Goalie crosse, then they are forced to play without a goalie. The price range of the stick is 1,000-100,000 coins, depending on material. Category:Minigames